


Perk

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Complete, Drabble, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Museums, One Shot, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Puns & Word Play, Sexual References, Slash, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Turned out Earth wasn't as boring as the Grandmaster had feared.





	Perk

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny just popped into my head. Please enjoy :)

Did it count as molestation if it was an illusion ? That was what the Grandmaster was wondering. And to think he'd feared tonight's visit to Earth would be boring. But a very pretty boy with excellent oratory skills, an eye-gouging, which had elicited some lovely screams, not to mention those horns ? Worth it. Though if he were honest, he liked anybody when they were horny. Maybe he'd have to find out if this emerald eyed minx wanted to come to Sakaar with him. He could always use more talkers and eye candy. Of course Topaz would get bitchy again, she always did when somebody new came around. Hel, she was still bitchy about Scrapper 142 1000-odd years later. Mainly because 142 always found him the best stuff, because she was the best. The question now was: Did he risk, ahem, exposing himself and freeing Emerald or wait ? Eh, everything wound up on Sakaar eventually. What was 5, 000 or even 10, 000 years to him ? After millions and millions, it wasn't even a drop in the bucket. One of the many, many perks of being an Elder of the Universe. The only feeling that was better than sex ? Being right because Emerald aka Loki ended up on Sakaar a few years later.


End file.
